


Alguna vez

by Dlila



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drama & Romance, F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlila/pseuds/Dlila
Summary: Draco ha decido investigar la firma de su última carta recibida. Hermione tiene poco de decir, por suerte Draco siempre podrá recurir a Theo.





	Alguna vez

 

**Alguna vez…**

**— _¿Alguna vez te han dicho que te han dicho que tu sonrisa debería estar prohibida? Sí deberías estar encerrado en prisión a veinte años de mis besos…_**

Cada vello en cuerpo estaba erguido, sus brazos y sus piernas estaban rígidas como los muertos en sus tumbas. Había perdido el control sobre sus músculos faciales, sus labios superiores temblaban violentamente, como si estuvieran luchando contra el frio. Sus grandes ojos grisáceos parecían vidrios a punto de romperse. Todo en él parecía quebrado. Su respiración era entrecortada como si hubiera corrido kilómetros por su vida. Y las palpitaciones de su corazón haciendo eco en cada espacio de su cuerpo le daban la impresión eran el preludio a su muerte. Tragó un poco de saliva, parpadeó un par de veces como queriendo confirmar que no se trataba de una pesadilla. Miró su mano derecha, entre sus dedos sostenía el pergamino causante de toda esa convulsión. La última carta.

**— _¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tus labios saben diferentes entre si? El de arriba a zumo de uva, pero el inferior a Fresa… ¿Sabes que me encanta la fresa? No te rías es cierto… un día de estos Malfoy me vas a causar diabetes._**

Draco Malfoy repasó la vista a su alrededor. Pergaminos tirados, ropa en el suelo, vidrios y espejos rotos. Su habitación antigua era el sitio donde siempre iba a pensar. Si se ponía a pensar superficialmente, nunca en su vida hubiera esperado que cada recuerdo, cada espacio, cada minuto de su vida se resumiera a ese momento. Al momento de la carta. Las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro con violencia, pero sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Toda la violencia inicial había dejado un tiempo muerto. Si su padre lo viera le echaría un Cruciatus. Su madre le pegaría un par de cachetadas y su quería tía Bella ya le hubiera dado la misión imperdonable. Pero no había nada, nada que pudiera comparar ese momento. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó una y otra vez. Sus labios seguían temblando desesperados.

**— _Tienes un lunar en tu nuca. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que parece un botón? Apuesto a que si lo toco te puedo prender…_**

Se sentó al borde de su cama, en la que tantas veces había visto su espalda desnuda. Y abrió nuevamente la carta, aún no entendía porque simplemente la incineraba. Esa sin duda era su letra, nadie podía escribir su nombre como ella lo hacía, alguna vez le preguntó porque se demoraba tanto en escribirle. Ella le respondía con una sonrisa quebrada _. "Porque cada letra está dibujada, pienso en ti cuando lo hago"_  Usualmente frases tan cursis eran obviadas de las conversaciones. Ella sabía que él no toleraba tanto "amor". Al menos así le gustaba pensar. Lo suyo era un acuerdo, un espacio entre tiempos. Su garganta le empezaba a doler y su respiración no se calmaba. Siempre que venían sus ataques de asma ella venía con una poción caliente y un beso aún más caliente. Pero ahora solo tenía el viento soplando directamente a su cara. Con el Alma en los pies.

Zabini le había pedido reunirse esa misma tarde, tenía asuntos que tratar. Pero desde que recibió esa carta en su oficina en la mañana, no tenía cerebro ni tiempo para más. Apareció en la posada en la que años atrás había vivido, y ahí estaba, sentado en su antigua cama. Recordando su antigua vida.

**— _¿Alguna vez te han dicho que pareces un niño engreído? Acepta que no lo puedes tener todo, ¡Deja ese chocolate en la mesa! ¡Draco!_**

Todo era su culpa. Ella siempre trataba de corregirlo, decirle que usaba la palabra equivocada, que era conveniente usar la palabra responsabilidad, en vez de culpa. Pero esa era la definición: Culpa. Draco recordó ese día con claridad, el día en que sueño de una noche de verano debía terminar. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado. Él siendo el heredero legítimo heredaría lo que le correspondía: La fortuna Malfoy y el título de todas las empresas. Había sido criado para ser rico. Nunca, en su puta vida, había usados sus manos más que para gastar e invertir todo ese dinero. Una lágrima toco sus labios. "Mierda" suspiró. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado al infame de Potter, quizás no tendría la sensación de estar siendo besado por un dementor. Ya lo decía el cuatro ojos con síndrome de niño héroe: "Solo puede haber algo que ella amé más que a ti. Por tu seguridad emocional es mejor que nunca lo sepas" En ese momento pensó que se refería al idiota de su ex mejor amigo. Pero estaba completamente equivocado. Todo se remonta a ese último día.

**_— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te amo? Ah.. si unas quince mil veces en ensayos, discursos y …. ¡ay no me muerdas!_ **

Ese día, el día que terminó, ella había llegado a su habitación con una enorme sonrisa. Sus rizos brillaban iluminados por el reflejo del sol y su sonrisa tenía el ángulo perfecto. Era preciosa, tan linda como ninguna. "¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?" le habían preguntado sus amigos unas horas antes de tomar la decisión. Pero todo estaba listo. Ese día sería.

Hermione había llegado a él con un papel en las manos.—  _" Ya nos podemos ir"_ Su voz era casi una risa. Hermione había conseguido piso propio en el Londres muggle muy cerca al callejón Diagon. Algo que habían estado buscando desde que egresaron de Hogwarts.  _— "puedes llevar lo que se te antoje, es grande. Hay un estudio preciosos. Estoy segura que tus libros y los míos entrarán sin problemas"_ — Ella recogía las capas que él había dejado en el piso, mientras que mágicamente se abrían las maletas del closet. Se veía preciosa en ese vestido muggle.  _—" En serio Draco… la habitación está horrenda ¿Ya no eres un bebe lo sabias?… tendré que aplicar mucha disciplina contigo"_  —Estaba seguro que aún no lo miraba a los ojos. De ser así ella se hubiera dado cuenta desde el primer momento que no era un buen día. No supo exactamente cómo le respondió a aquello. Draco Malfoy estaba mudo, como pocas veces en la vida. Se acercó a ella y sujetó su muñeca. Despacio y con la voz aún sin romper le dijo —  _"Tienes que irte—"_. Fue en ese momento cuando ella se volvió a él y acarició su quijada, como lo hacía antes de besarlo.  _— "¿Mal día en el trabajo?"—_ Estaba seguro que ella entendía lo que estaba pasando. Pero prefirió jugar a hacerse la desentendida. O eso le gustaba pensar cada vez que repetía el recuerdo en su cabeza.

—"  _Mañana es mi compromiso con Greengras, regreso a Malfoy Manior esta noche"_ — Draco no recordaba el tono en que lo dijo ni cuanto tiempo Hermione termino en comprender la dimensión de su confesión, lo único que recordaba era su temblor en los labios. Si no hubiera sido porque había tomado dos botellas de Felix Felicis hubiera cerrado el espacio entre ellos con un beso. Quizás hubiera hasta ayudado en empacar sus cosas en ese mismo instante. No sin antes hacerle el amor como un adolescente.

—"  _¿ Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes un pésimo sentido del humor?"—_  La castaña se acercó aún más a él. Sabía a que se refería. No te puedes comprometer con alguien cuando estás casado con otra persona. Claro que lo sabía pero lo suyo no era algo serio ¿ o si _?—" Nott te llevará los papeles mañana"—_  Soltó haciendo cado omiso a su comentario. Se alejó de ella, lo más que pudo. Podía sentir la energía cortar el aire en la habitación.

— " _En serio, ya dejó de ser gracioso."—_  No recordó si vio su rostro en aquel momento pero su voz estaba empezando a quebrarse. Draco respiró hondo y dejó su anillo matrimonial sobre la mesa.  _— "Firma los papeles."—_  Caminó rumbo al marco de la puerta de su dormitorio.

— " _¡Quédate quieto!"_ — Ella corrió a él  _— "No puedes decirme esto. ¡No puedes!"—_  No había volteado a verla, estaba seguro que si la veía a los ojos quizás todo sus propósitos se irían por el retrete.

— " _¿Es tu padre? ¿ Te están amenazando? Podemos solucionarlo juntos… Por un demonio mírame ¡Voltéate!"—_ sus delgadas manos lo sujetaron por la espalda. No tuvo más remedio que ver directo a sus ojos dorados. Toda ella estaba roja. Le estaba costando respirar. Podía ver en la tensión entre sus cejas. Por Merlín esa mujer era preciosa. Pero no era para él. No podía tener una vida con ella. Los dos lo sabían. A pesar de lo que sea que hayan vivido habían demasiadas diferencias a su alrededor. Que sangre pura en su sano juicio dejaría todo para estar con una mujer que era el símbolo de lo que todo a lo que se oponía.

— " _No. Alguna vez te lo dije: Esto nunca debió pasar. ¿ En serio crees que vamos a jugar a la familia feliz? ¿En serio pensaste que tenía intenciones de dejar todo por ti? ¿ Acaso no me conoces?"—_  Se sorprendió de la serenidad con que salían sus palabras.  _—" No estamos casados por las leyes mágicas. No hay nada más que nos una"—_  Se habían casado solo hacía unos meses. En una de sus visitas a América. Por esos días creía que podía vivir fuera de su mundo , creyó que podían tener un futuro. Pero después de vivir juntos en aquel cuarto de la posada del cerdo por más de siete meses había comprendido que su vida no estaba junto a esa mujer.

— " _¿Por qué me dices esto, por que ahora?"—_ Sus ojos estaban rojos su cuerpo erguido. Estaba seguro que

— " _Por que quiero una familia"—_  mintió descaradamente, esa no era la razón. Tenia miedo. ¿ Qué era él sin su apellido? ¿Sin todo lo que conocía? Respiró hondamente.

—"  _Somos una familia" —_  Su voz empezaba a apagarse.

— " _No. ¿ Crees que quiero tener un hijo mestizo? ¿ Quieres que mi hijo sea el primer Malfoy en serlo?" —_  No supo de donde exactamente sacó ese argumento. Pero ella empezaba a sentirse convencido de sus palabras. La miró detenidamente. — "Esto nunca debió pasar. Fue entretenido. Pero es hora de ser realistas"— La poción era una maravilla funcionaba perfectamente aunque sentía su interior metálico casi como congelado. Debía agradecer a Nott por conseguirle la poción.  _"Eres un idiota, solo trata de no ser grosero con ella"_  le había dicho después de entregarle las botellas en su mano. Su amigo le había insistido en renunciar a su plan, pero él estaba convertido, pero que diablos sabía Theo de vivir sin dinero e influencias. Solo unos días antes había descubierto que su madre había cancelados sus cuentas en Paris y todas sus inversiones en Europa y América.

— " _¿Realistas_?"— Hermione había perdido la seguridad en su voz. Draco volvió a concentrarse en ella, por un momento se sintió perdido. Su corazón estaba comenzando a latir fuertemente. Como si su cuerpo comenzara a despertarse.

— " _Sí. Yo empezaré a hacerme cargo de las empresas de mi familia, empezaré una familia con una mujer sangre pura. Y tu te casarás con Potter o la comadreja o alguien sin muchas aspiraciones, seguirás trabajando para el ministerio hasta hacerte responsable de alguna dependencia…"_ — Mientras hablaba Granger hacía muecas extrañas.

— "Un momento…" — Dijo ella reventando de ira — "¿Empresas familiares? ¿Qué paso con tu plan? ¿Qué paso con hacer tus propios negocios? ¿ Qué paso con tu sueños?"—

— " _Hay…. Si no te das cuenta…"_ — empezó a sonreír, con su típica rota mueca de galán de salón. Algo que no recordaba hacer desde Hogwarts. —  _"aunque no me creas… lamento que no seas tan inteligente como aparentas… "_

—"  _Si me vas a dejar, ten los cojones de decirme la verdad."—_  Dijo Hermione

— " _No. Quiero. Estar. Contigo."—_  Dicho esto, Hermione secó sus lagrimas con su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra intentaba darse algo de aire. Camino hacía él con la misma determinación con la conoció en el expreso de Hogwarts. Su boquita se hiso chiquita. Draco no recordaba con detalle su rostro cuando le dijo su última pregunta.

— " _¿Alguna vez me amaste?"—_  recordaba aquella pregunta taladrarle en la cabeza, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto de su vida, Desde ese momento. No por las palabras en sí, si no por su respuesta

—" _no te hagas eso Granger. ¿Qué importa? ahora no lo hago"_ — dicho esto ella salió inmediatamente de la habitación. Draco vio que ella seguía en el pasillo de la posada. No supo porque le pregunto  _—"¿ quieres que te envié tus cosas?"—_

— " _No, …cuando este lista… te enviaré una lechuza."—_  Dijo con voz apagada mientras desaparecía.

Un mes después de aquella conversación Astoria le había dado la noticia, el siguiente heredero estaba en camino por lo que debían de adelantar los preparativos antes que se notara su embarazo. Lo que significaba que Granger debía de haber firmado los papeles del divorcio. Pero según Nott ella había desaparecido de la faz del mundo mágico "¿qué querías que hiciera? Si de un día para el otro le sueltas que ya no la quieres.". Draco tuvo que persuadir a su amigo para que la encontrara y firmara los papeles antes que todo el mundo mágico se enterara de su antigua relación. Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, aunque su nueva fascinación al Felix felicis lo estaba llevando a pensar que debía ingresar a San Mungo por adicción. Pero no importaba porque estaba recuperando la influencia que había perdido en los años después de la guerra. Su apellido pesaba en todos los aspecto, el estaba pagando un precio justo.

Un par de meses después de pedir a Theo que buscara solucionar su estado civil, el vino con todos los papeles firmados. Hermione los había firmado todos. Oficialmente estaban divorciados. Aparentemente Nott había hecho su trabajo tan bien que Granger no había reclamado nada durante su divorcio. Ni siquiera el pequeño departamento que habían conseguido para formar su familia, hecho que lo sorprendió, ella lo había comprado y se lo estaba dando sin más. "Nott se que haces bien tu trabajo ¿pero no te parece demasiado?" le preguntó cuando se encontraron en su oficina. — " Dijo que si querías lo podías vender, es su regalo para tu hijo". No dijo más, otra vez sentía todo su interior metálico. — " cuando este mejor regresará al mundo mágico"—volvió a decir su amigo al verlo, simplemente sonrió de lado. Era lo mejor para los dos.

Desde ese recuerdo habían pasado más dos años. Treinta seis meses desde que había visto a Hermione Granger directamente a los ojos, no es que contara los días, ni las horas, era simplemente parte de reloj biológico. Lo que nunca entendió es porque ella no recuperó ninguna de sus pertenencias de la habitación que compartían en esa posada. Esa era la única razón por la cual el seguía pagando esa habitación a pesar de estar casado y con un hijo a cuestas. Hermione nunca le escribió para recuperar sus libros, vestidos, zapatos, nada. La habitación seguía teniendo las fotos de ellos juntos, el perfume de naranja que ella gustaba usar. Seguía igual, pero ella no estaba ahí y ciertamente el tampoco.

**— _Sé que no es Malfoy Manior, pero aquí te puedo hacer todo lo que yo quiera, hasta la hora que quiera…_**

La primera vez que vio a Scorpius , estaba envuelto en una frazada de algodón. Sus mejillas eran rosadas, y en su cabecita se podían ver algunos cabellos rubios platinados a pesar de ser un bebe sietemesino. Recordó en ese momento las palabras que le dijo a ella  _"¿ Crees que quiero tener un hijo mestizo? ¿ Quieres que mi hijo sea el primer Malfoy en serlo?"_ Mirándolo no le importaba si fuera mestizo o no , es más no le importaba si fuera un squib, simplemente lo quería como tal. Esa presión, la misma que ahora lo acompañaba, lo inundó. Scorpius ya tenía dos años, caminaba y estaba aprendiendo a hablar. Lo único que le hubiera gustado para su hijo es una madre presente. Astoria parecía estar encantada con el titulo de la señora Malfoy tanto que no olvidaba evento social al que pudiese ir, dejando a su hijo con los elfos domésticos. No podía ser tan malo, después de todo el también había sido criado así. Y él no había resultado malo ¿no? Todo estaba perfectamente bien.

La mañana en que recibió la lechuza blanca, esa misma mañana. Estaba ocupado calculando el presupuesto para su nuevo proyecto de inversiones. Cuando la lechuza dejó la carta, inmediatamente salió del lugar como ahuyentada. Maldito sea él, Maldito sea todo.

_Malfoy,_

_Hola, ¿sigues teniendo mis cosas en la habitación? ¿puedo enviar a recogerlas?_

_Espero que no las hayas botado. Theo dice que sigues pagando la habitación por si las recogía. Envíame una lechuza confirmando cuando puedo recogerlas._

_Gracias_

_Hermione N._

Dos años y cuatro meses después de su ultima conversación Hermione se dignaba a escribir una carta. La última carta seguramente. Su letra seguía siendo redonda y perfecta. Leyó cada palabra por separado esperando encontrar un mensaje oculto. Hasta que llegó al "Hermione N." Su cerebro iba a mil por minuto. Inmediatamente le escribió a su amigo de la infancia. Tenía que averiguar que diablos estaba pasando. No tenía ningún derecho. Eso lo sabía perfectamente, pero la ansiedad le hacía pedazos. Inmediatamente conectó su red flu y se dirigió al departamento de la conferencia internacional de Magia, donde Theo trabajaba desde que regreso de Alemania hacía un año. En realidad eran pocas las ocasiones en que se encontraban y para ser sincero casi siempre era para que le hicieran favores. Pensándolo bien el castaño casi nunca iba a las reuniones de confraternidad Slytherin y casi siempre evadía las reuniones sociales que organizaba Astoria en su casa.

Esa misma mañana corrió por los corredores del quinto piso del ministerio, abriendo cada una de las oficinas donde creía que pudiera estar ubicada la nueva oficina de Theo. Abrió la quinta puerta, hasta que por fin encontró la escultura de Thestral que tanto le gustaba a su amigo. La oficina estaba vacía, ni siquiera la secretaria de Theo sabía donde demonios estaba él. Muy a pesar de la insistencia de la mujer Draco decidió esperarlo en su oficina. Fue ahí donde empezó a ser uso de sus matemáticas elementales.

La oficina no era demasiado grande. Aunque por las entradas de luces y el color blanco de las paredes daban la impresión de lo contrario. Draco se fijó en las paredes mientras decidía sentarse en una de las sillas de estar. Habían centenares de fotografías moviéndose, algunas eran de un niña. ¿ De demonios? Pensó sus ojos no podían enfocar con precisión la imagen que había escogido. Era la imagen de una niña, una bebe aprendiendo a caminar mientras sonreía a la cámara. Su cabello era ensortijado y dorado, sus ojos parecían ser entre azules y plomos y esa sonrisa… conocía esa sonrisa… Su corazón latía con violencia. Al lado de esa fotografía, había otra de la misma niña con Theo sonriendo a la cámara mientras daban besitos sueltos. Habían una veintena de fotografías de la misma niña junto a él. ¿Quién demonios era esa niña? Theodore Nott no podía ser padre sin que el lo supiera. ¡Por Merlín! Pertenecían al mismo círculo, si se hubiera casado, el profeta lo hubiera sacado. ¿no? Sin contar el hecho que él, lo sabría. Pero poniéndose a pensar fríamente eran muy pocas las veces que había estado con Nott esos último años, y casi siempre estaban solos. Tragó saliva.

Estaba impaciente, se paro inmediatamente. Tenía que encontrar a Theo. Una especie de curiosidad le acercó estar más cerca del escritorio de su amigo. Ahí al lado de una pila de pergaminos estaba un retrato. Y la vio. La vio. Vio a Hermione cargando una bebe entre sus brazos, mientras Theo besaba la mejilla de la castaña, con cariño. Todo aquello era demasiado surreal, parpadeó un par de segundos. ¿ En qué clase de su sueño estaba? — "Lindas ¿no te parecen?"— dijo una voz detrás suyo. A Draco le tomo un par de segundos para darse cuenta que el hombre que le estaba hablando era el mismo de la fotografía. Incapaz de formular una palabra. — Tienes suerte… no iba a venir hoy a trabajar— Theo caminaba lentamente al asiento de su oficina — Lo sé, salen preciosas. Rosie es muy fotogénica— Draco no sabía por donde comenzar. Delante de él estaba Theodore Nott, el mismo que conocía desde que tenía nueve años. Si bien antes tenía una apariencia conejil e inofensiva, su amigo había alcanzado el metro noventa, le llevaba un par de cabeza.

— que demonios…— fue lo primero que dijo

— aww Draco ¿Todavía no te das cuenta?— Pocas veces había visto sonreía a Nott como en ese momento. Se acarició la barba mientras lo miraba fijamente.— Fue tan fácil despertar el Malfoy que llevabas dentro… nunca pensé que sería tan sencillo…—

— Exijo una explicación ¡Que diablos pasa Theo!— Si su mente estaba atinándole a todo lo que estaba imaginando… Entonces Nott era hombre muerto.

— Te voy a contar una pequeña historia: Esta es la historia de una adolescente sangre pura enamorado de una muy guapa bruja nacida de muggles ¿Era sangre sucia, no? Bueno... Linda jovencita que además se oponía a los intereses de su familia y de todo lo que creía. ¿ Te suena conocido?

Draco sacó su varita de su capa, pero Theodore ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, la sonrisa no se desvanecía de su boca. — Pero déjame terminar. Agobiado el joven no sabe si seguir a su sentimiento o seguir con su vida sin complicaciones. Así que se resignó pensando que sería imposible que una mujer como ella se figaría en él. Hasta que una tarde se enteró que su mejor amigo se casó con su primer amor ¿Romántico no? — La respiración era más errática. ¿ qué demonios?

— ¡ese eres tu!— dijo sonriendo aún más. — Te veías tan feliz junto a ella. ¿ Lo recuerdas? Me venías a visitar contándome todo ¡A mi! Entre todas las personas venías a contarme cuan jodidamente bien te iba con ella. Tus inquietudes, tus miedos, todo. Quise ser un buen amigo, en serio que sí. Pero entonces ella empezó a trabajar conmigo y fue imposible mantenerme al margen… Se me ocurrió ¿ Qué pasaba si Hermione te veía tal y cómo eras? Así que decidí aliarme a tu madre. Le sugerí que cancelara todas tus cuentas, así tendrías que trabajar para vivir. Sabía que no resistirías mucho… ¿ Un Malfoy trabajando para vivir? Gracioso ¿no crees? Tu padre llamó a los Greengras y el resto ¿lo sabes no? A tus padres siempre les encantó manipularte.

— hijo de…

— Sí, sí lo sé. Nunca pensé que sería tan sencillo desequilibrarte. Yo sabía que no la querías ni la mitad de lo que yo. ¿Por qué crees que te proporcioné dos pociones aquel día? Una era Felix Felicis y otra era Veritaserum ¡Apuesto a que no te esperabas esto!

— ¡Eso mentira!— Estaba seguro de eso, le había costado, pero había mentido para alejarse de ella. No para el bien de los dos, pero estaba consciente que le había mentido. Definitivamente la amaba, por Merlín claro que la amaba. Pero eso no era todo en el mundo.

— Bueno… sí es cierto… pero eso fue lo que le dije a Hermione — Estaba a punto de romperle su perfecta sonrisa. — ¿Recuerdas que me pediste que llevara tu divorcio? ¡Oh! esa fue mi primera victoria. Le dije que no fue fácil para ti porque me pediste las dos pociones… Pero de pronto ella me dijo que tenía tres meses de embarazo. No supe si podría superar un hijo de mi mejor amigo. Me alejé, le sugerí que se fuera lejos..— De pronto se había acabo el aire en la habitación.

Un momento… un momento… Un momento.. pensaba una y otra vez mientras bajaba su varita… No podía ser, no podía ser ... pensaba una y otra vez mientras bajaba su varita... ... no podía ser ... Draco recordó con precisión cuan jodidamente sorprendido estaba en ese momento. Nunca en su perra vida había esperado algo así, pensó mirando el suelo de aquella habitación.

— Pero a ti se te ocurrió la maravillosa idea de que la buscara para exigirle el divorcio. Elementalmente yo la convencí de que firmara lo antes posible, cuando le confesé que tu ya estabas esperando un bebe sangre pura. Por cierto ¡Muchas gracias por decirle que no querías un hijo suyo! El resto lo puedes intuir… me fui metiendo poco a poco en su vida, pedí mi traspaso a Alemania, estuve en su embarazo, el nacimiento de Rosie… Claro le dije a mi padre que me estaba por casar con la amiga de Potter… me desheredó más rápido que inmediatamente estaba seguro que me mataría. Pero yo sé como piensa mi papá… un escandalo en la prensa y toda su vida arruinada…. acordamos que me mantendría alejado un buen tiempo…. Yo no le vi problemas, Draco. Yo hice lo que tu no.

Sentía un fuego que lo quemaba de pies a cabeza, una ira mezclada con angustia. Ver a Theodore Nott sin una pizca de remordimiento no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, pero entender que lo había hecho porque estaba enamorado de su entonces mujer lo descuadraba ¿Cómo coño no se había dado cuenta? Claro, porque los dos habían sido criados por Sangre Puras no se le pasaba ni remotamente que el hijo ejemplar de los Nott pudiera no solo interesarse en una sangre pura, sino tramar un plan para quitarle la mujer al prójimo. Cuando el prójimo era otro sangre pura. ¿ Dónde estaban los valores de la casa de la serpiente? En ningún lado… exactamente donde debían estar. Draco observó nuevamente las imágenes de la niña, era linda, se parecía en modo exagerado a su propia madre, con ese aire de superioridad Black. Era preciosa.

— ¿ Ella es mi hija?— dijo levantando la mirada al cuadro que colgaba en la pared. Una ola de emociones venía hacía él.

— Oh no, no. Es mi hija. Verás Yo soy su padre. — Theo se veía completamente tranquilo como si aquello no le molestara en lo más mínimo. — Soy yo quien sabe cuál fue su primera palabra, su libro favorito, que le gusta y que no… Soy el Papá de Rose.

— ¿Rose? ¿ Así se llama?— Sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor que sus recuerdos empezaban a hacer remolinos en él. —  _ **"¿Alguna vez has pensado que estaremos haciendo en un par de años?"** —_ Recordó haber sido preguntado por ella en una de las tantas noches después de hacer el amor como conejos. No, nunca pensó en un futuro. No sabía ni porqué se había casado con ella, simplemente se sintió correcto en su momento, sabía que las leyes muggles permitían librarse del otro sin mucho aspaviento.

—Pensándolo bien, ahora que pareces estar algo confundido. Y siendo el amigo que una vez fui ¿Te has puesto a pensar porque en primer lugar te casaste con mi Hermione? O mejor aún ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que te enamoraste de ella? ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar?— Theo parecía disfrutar cada palabra que salía por su boca.

Escarbando en sus recuerdos en ese momento no podía poner una fecha, ni siquiera recordar en que año de Hogwarts fue. Lo que tenía en su cabeza era una montaña de recuerdos por separado, fríos como datos, pero sin la emoción que tenían otros recuerdos. Se mordió los labios y fue ahí cuando su ex mejor amigo sonrió con más violencia. — Te los quitaste, sabias que no te alejarías de Granger fácilmente así que pediste que te ayudara a congelar esos recuerdos, no olvidarlos, congelarlos. Para eso era la segunda poción— Su sonrisa parecía una media luna brillar aún más fuerte que los rayos del sol. Por primera vez en muchos años sintió algo que comenzaba a quemar, pero no era ira, era algo más lacerante y profundo. ¿Por qué diablos se había expuesto a esa situación?

En menos de treinta segundos el mismo sabor metálico que sintió en su rompimiento con Hermione le inundo. Era quizás el primer recuerdo que tuvo cuando se enamoró de ella…  _— **¿Alguna vez te han dicho que te han dicho que tu sonrisa debería estar prohibida? Sí deberías estar encerrado en prisión a veinte años de mis besos…** — _Fue en su último año de Hogwarts, a él le atraía su cuerpo, pero ella se encargó de enamorarlo en cada encuentro…. En los Jardines de Hogwarts, en el invernadero, en el bosque prohibido…que ella estaba dispuesta a enseñarle que era el amor  _ **— ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tus labios saben diferentes entre si? El de arriba a zumo de uva, pero el inferior a Fresa… ¿Sabes que me encanta la fresa? No te rías es cierto… un día de estos, Malfoy, me vas a causar diabetes.** — _Ahora recordaba ese día…. Estaban los dos escondidos en la cabaña abandonada. Ella había llevado su cámara muggle para tomarle fotos  ** _— Las fotografías muggles están diseñadas para ti, porque te puedo tener congelado en una foto…_** — Otro recuerdo como relámpago le nubló.

 **—** _ **¿Alguna vez te han dicho que pareces un niño engreído? Acepta que no lo puedes tener todo, ¡Deja ese chocolate en la mesa! ¡Draco!—**  _Su primer beso fue en la cocina, después de meses de perseguirla encontró su momento cuando ella patrullaba el lugar. Sabía que no le era indiferente solo era cuestión de encontrar el momento adecuado.

Todo y uno de esos recuerdos los tenía congelados. Estaban en su cabeza y estaba seguro que Nott decía la verdad. ÉL mismo pidió quitárselos, el mismo se condenó a eso. Ahora tenía una hija. ¡Tenía dos hijos! El nudo en su garganta era cada vez más insoportable. Sentía todo su cuerpo enfermo asqueado de él mismo. Miró nuevamente la fotografía de la niña, era una copia en miniatura Narcisa Black. Pero sin lugar a dudas tenia el aura de Mione, y esa risa traviesa. Esa sonrisa la tenia Hermione después de besarlo hasta perder el aliento. — Es mi hija… Nott, no me importa tu ridículo plan, es mi hija…— le costaba armar cada palabra, era una lucha no contra Nott sino contra él mismo.

— No. Tu no tienes hijas. Ella es Rose Nott, mi hija. ¿Puedes crees que Rosie sabe leer y escribir? Es una bebe prodigio. No sé si lo sabías pero cuando hay más información genética los bebes salen más fuertes y sanos. — Theodore empezaba a sacar algo de sus bolsillos. — Si hay algo que enamora a Hermione es mi instinto paternal… Solo me tomó un año. Cuándo puse en perspectiva el crecimiento de Rose, Hermione lo entendió.

— No puede ser… Ella no podría verte… Hermione no es… no— La negación palpitaba en su cabeza. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Obviamente enterarse de la existencia de un hijo no era cosa de todos los días pero aún así no del todo normal. ¿ o si? Estaba empezando a sudar y Nott ni se inmutaba.

— En serio Draco pensaba tener esta conversación en el minuto que en que nació mi hija… pero siempre has sido algo lento. ¿ No te parece genial que los tres ahora seamos felices? Tu con tu nueva familia de portada de corazón de bruja y yo con la mia. Tu con tus empresas y yo en un puesto determinante en la comunidad mágica. Todo lo que deseamos alguna vez. Claro, quien diría que al final yo tendría mejor cabellera que tu ¿Sabes cuál es el secreto? Vivir con la personas que amas. ¿a que me he vuelto cursie?— Había algo de verdad en las palabras de Theodore, eso era todo lo que quería. Una vida planificada, resuelta, arquetípica. Pero al final de cuenta no menos vacía de la que habían tenido sus padres. Draco no podía soportar su perfecta sonrisa.

Sentía sus pulmones explotar. Parpadeó varias veces, no podía creer que estuviera vivo. En los años de casado había tenido cariño a Granger, es decir… hasta se había casado con ella, pero nunca puso en tela de juicio que eso no era más que un acuerdo para solucionar sus respectivas calenturas, eso había pensado hasta que sus primeros recuerdos despertaron. ¿Estaba llorando? Quería retener las lágrimas pero no podía. El lo tenía claro, eso creía. Pensar en ella todos los días no era raro, es decir fueron marido y mujer ¿no? Era normal ¿no? Pero ahora lo entendía…

— Asumo que si estás acá es para preguntarme ¿ Por qué mi mujer quiere sus cosas de vuelta después de tanto tiempo? — Theo empezaba a pararse. — Verás ella sentía que en el algún momento por obra y gracia de Merlín, ustedes tendrían otra oportunidad. No me mires así, yo conozco a Hermione, es una sentimental… Después de todo pensó encontrar en ti el amor… Pero yo le demostrado que el amor es más que un sentimiento. Son acciones ¿Debería escribir una novela muggle no crees?— Se estaba burlando de él, en su cara. Pero por alguna razón no sabía como contra atacar. Quería decir algo pero no salían palabras de su boca. Su cuerpo a penas le funcionaba para mantenerse en pie.

— Y hoy mi querido amigo… a las 6 de la mañana ha nacido mi segundo hijo… Hector Nott. Es el primer Nott de sangre mixta, y según su medimago sus niveles mágicos están por encima del promedio.— En ese momento pensó que Nott había descubierto otra maldición Imperdonable por que sintió cada uno de sus huesos rajarse. — ¿No me vas a felicitar? ¡He llevado la deshonra a Slytherin! Ahora tu eres el vivo ejemplo de familia Sangre Pura. ¡Todos tenemos lo que buscamos en la vida! Ahora si me disculpas… debo irme, solo vine por mi cámara muggle. Hermione dice que las fotos salen mejor en este aparato. Ah y por cierto mañana recogeré las cosas de mi esposa— Le dijo antes de salir de la oficina sin perder la sonrisa de postal muggle.

Draco no recordó como había llegado a la habitación, no recordó en qué momento comenzó a llorar como un niño ni cómo había destrozado el lugar. Lo único que tenía en mente era cada uno de los momentos que se había sacado de la cabeza. Sentado al borde de su antigua cama podía sentir todo lo humanos llamaban dolor. Era extraño, no se arrepentía de Scorpius, ni de haberse encargado de las empresas familiares, tampoco de haber construido un imperio nuevo y fortalecido, pero no era suficiente para dejar lo que sentía. Lo que sentía era Ira, por no poder tenerlo todo. Si Hermione hubiera sido sangre pura, todo hubiera sido más fácil. Ella hubiera sido la madre de su hijo. Él tendría todo lo que necesitaba. Pero no era así. Ahora lo único que quería era no sentir nada. No quería recordar que la amaba, no quería vivir recordando que ella en algún momento dejo todo por él, pero él no fue suficientemente hombre para ella. Su cuerpo quería sangrar, él lo sabía. Quería morir. Pero estaba seguro que tampoco tenía agallas para eso.

—"No se lo he contado a nadie… pero el maldito sombrero casi me pone en Gryffindor, tuve que amenazarlo con quemarlo para que me dejara en Slytherin"— recordó que le confesó su por entonces mejor amigo cuando tenían doce años. En ese momento le pareció gracioso imaginarse a Theodore Nott en la casa de los leones. Pero ahora entendía que era la mutación perfecta entre león y serpiente.

Él no era Theodore Nott, el no hubiera podido vivir fuera de la comunidad mágica, ni vivir lejos de la aprobación de su padre por mucho tiempo. Él era Draco Malfoy, el único hijo de Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy. Miembro honorario de la casa más importante, empresario de éxito. Mago ejemplar, a pesar de su pasado turbulento. Lo hecho, hecho estaba… la carta que tenía era la última carta Hermione. Y tendría que aprender a vivir con eso. ¿De qué servía reclamar la paternidad de su hija? ¿Para qué? Ahora lo único que podía hacer era buscarse otro abogado y empezar a hacerle una cuenta a su primogénita. Porque de alguna manera su hija se tendría que enterar de la verdad de su origen.

Draco secó sus lagrimas, esa sería su ultima noche en aquella habitación.


End file.
